percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 18
Frozen Fire-Chapter 18 I stopped infront to the Zeus cabin. I considered knocking on the door, but I decided not to. In the end I just went intangible and walked through the door. The first thing I noticed in the cabin was the giant Statue of Zeus. It was looking down on me as if I was some insect. "What are you looking at?" I threatened the statue and, indirectly, Zeus. Thunder boomed in the distance. "Yeah whatever." Taking my eyes off the statue, I turned around to see the twins. Mike and Silena Adams. Both of them were demigod children of Zeus. They were like family to me, I treated them like my younger siblings. Silena asleep, reminded me to much like Dellilah. How her long hair would go all over the place when she slept. But unlike Dellilah, Silena's hair was coffee-brown. Mike looked just like his twin, except he had short hair. He seemed to have let his hair grow longer since it met him, now his hair went past his ears and nearly reached the collar of his shirt. They were sleeping so peacefully that I almost did not want to wake them up. I put my hands to their shoulders. "Guys? Mike, Silena wake up." "Ten more minutes." Mike mumbled in his sleep. It was Silena who first opened her eyes. "What do you want?" She said while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then took a good look at me. "Archie?... Archie!" Then she hugged me and didn't let go. "Crushing...me.." I said. "Sorry." Then she smiled, then she went to her brother and began to shake him violently. "Mike wake up, Archie's here!" "Wa-What?" Mike immediately sat up, then he looked at me. "Archi- I mean Christopher." I smiled at the both of them. "Look at you both, you've grown up. Your my age now." "And your no different than before. How has it been? three years? God I missed you so much Ar- I mean Chris." Silena said. "Me too Chris. Though the whole "your now Archie but someone esle" is hard to get used to." Mike continued. "Yeah, I know. I missed you guys too." I said. "A lot of things happened while you were gone. There's a cabin for Nyx now, so you won't feel left out! Plus there's other stuff like The Camp Half-Blood Prom, and...and." Silena said cheerfully. "Don't worry I'll show all of it to you tomorrow." I smiled. Silena's personality has not changed a bit, still that happy-go-lucky girl I know and love. But my happiness didn't last long as remember what I was here for. "Guys, I'm sorry but I can't stay." Both of the twins looked at me. Their smiles have faded. "What?" "I can't stay. I just came over to visit you guys....one last time." I said while looking down. "Chris...what's going on?" Mike asked, Silena only kept quiet. "I got into a fight...one that I might not come out alive. If I don't, well I wanted to see you guys one last time." "A fight? We can help you know." Mike began reaching for his bracelet of his nightstand, which was actually his celestial bronze spear. "No...This is something I need to do alone. I don't want you guys to be apart of this." I said. "Why?.." It was Silena, who began to talk after her silence. "Why?...why do you have to go? And why can't we fight with you?" "Silena, it's to dangerous, I don't want either of you-" "It's always too dangerous!" Silena cut me off and was looking at me straight in the eye, I realised she was crying. "Why do you always act like this? Trying to protect us...We can protect ourselves you know! We're older now. We want to help...Why won't you let us?!" I was shocked by her voice, I've never seen Silena act this way before. "I hate the feeling of waiting every night. Not knowing if your alive or if your not...Why can't you just stay?! Let someone esle do it!" Silena hugged her elbows. "I don't want you to die RJ...I don't..." I winced at the sound of the old Nickname she had for me. "Hey, hey." I put my arms around her and hugged her. She did the same but she held on as if I would fly away if she let go. "I care for both of you and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Silena was now sobbing on my shirt, I held back the urge to cry as well. "I love both of you, okay?" I looked at Mike, who also looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Come here." I said to him. He came over and hugged me and started crying as well. I couldn't hold it anymore, I tears started to fall down my cheek. I loved both of them, I didn't want to let go, I wanted to stay here with them and have fun at camp. But I knew couldn't. Slowly I let go of the twins and put them an arms length from me. I wiped the tears from both their eyes. "Take care of each other okay? Don't sleep late and no chocolate before bed, you know that gives you nightmares." Both of them nodded. "I love you both, don't forget that. Once this problem is done, i'll come back then we'll spend time together again okay? Just like old times., I promise." I said before wiping the tears off my face. I stood up and began walking towards the door, when Silena grabbed my arm. "Please...don't go." I gently removed her hand from my arm. "I have to. I'm sorry Silena." Silena began moving forward again, only to get caught by Mike who shook his head trying to say Don't. "Goodbye both of you." I kissed both of their foreheads remembering what my grandmother taught me, it was a sign of love, it blessed whoever received it with the person love. I walked out the cabin. And began walking into the woods again. I held my arm to my eyes, hiding my tears. They continued to drop even after I started shadow-travelling, darkness surrounded me, giving me power...But all I felt was misery. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 19|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page